


Checking If You're Okay.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aunt Freya, Episode re write, F/F, Fix It Fic, Hope actually cared to check up on Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: The ending of S3E1 of Legacies re write/fix it fic because "True love can thaw a frozen heart." > "true loves kiss."Aunt Freya comforts her niece and after Hope's awake, she checks up on Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Checking If You're Okay.

Freya Mikaelson enters the room where her niece is. She had been called by Alaric about Hope's current state and flew to Mystic Falls right away. She walks over to the bed that Hope is lying on. 

"Hope, sweetheart." Freya says as she sits on the bed. "It's me, Aunt Freya. I know you're scared and feel alone in there, but your family and friends miss you." she says softly as she strokes Hope's cheek gently. "I'm here, Hope and I'll be here always and forever. So please, sweetheart, wake up for me. For us." 

Freya gently places a kiss on Hope's forehead and gently strokes Hope's hair after she pulls back. She watches as Hope's eyes open.

"Aunt Freya?" Hope says.

"Sweetheart, you're awake, you're okay, I'm here." Freya says as Hope sits up and hugs her aunt. 

Hope hugs her aunt close. "I'm glad I'm awake." She says. Then she pulls back. "Wait, Josie. Is Josie okay? Is she alive?" She asks in a panic. 

"Hope, sweetheart, calm down." Freya says softly. "I'm sure your friend's fine. Why don't you go check up on her?" 

"Yeah, I need to. Thank you, Aunt Freya." Hope says as she hugs her aunt again. Then she gets out of the bed and rushes off to find Josie. 

She goes down the hall that she has gone down many times and towards the twins' dorm room. 

Hope knocks on the door and Josie opens it. "Hey, Hope."

"Josie." Hope sighs out in relief and she pulls Josie in for a hug. "You're alive."

Josie chuckles light-heartedly as she happily reciprocates Hope's hug. "Of course I'm awake and alive, Hope. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I just.. the last time I saw you was before I turned into stone." Hope replies. "I didn't know if you were okay and I got worried, so I rushed here as soon as I could." 

"Well, I'm okay." Josie smiles. 

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're okay." Hope says. "So what's with all the suitcases?" 

"Oh." Josie says as she turns her head back towards suitcases on the bed and then turns her head back towards Hope. "I'm heading to stay with my mom for a few days. I think it would be a good break for me." 

"Ohh." Hope says. "Were you leaving without telling me?"

"What?" Josie asks, she chuckles. "No, of course not. You know I'd say goodbye to you." 

"Okay." Hope nods. "Good. Good to know." 

"Are you okay?" Josie asks. "I can stay if you want me to, I mean it's not a problem—"

"No, no." Hope says. "Go, please. I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I do." Josie says. "I promise."

"And no more black magic." Hope tells her. 

"No more black magic. I promise." Josie smiles.

"Okay, good." Hope says. "Have fun on your trip, Josie." 

"Yeah, I will." Josie says as she hugs Hope again. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Promise me you won't do anything that will get my father mad at you."

"Making your father angry is kind of my job." Hope says.

" _ Hope _ **_."_ ** Josie says with a serious tone but her mouth and lips betray her, as she's actually smiling.

"Fine, fine." Hope says. "I promise I will  _ try _ to not make your father angry." 

"Good." Josie says as she smiles happily. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course." Hope says with a smile. "Bye, Josie."

"Bye, Hope." Josie replies. 


End file.
